


Death and Real Fathers

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katou broods a bit about death and Uriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Real Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



> I hope you like it! I've never watched Angel Sanctuary before now, so I am unsure if I captured Katou well. But I hope you enjoy :)

It was a secret of his.  He would never, ever tell anyone.  Who knew what that would do to his reputation?  He couldn’t quite handle that.  Most days, it was all he had to keep him going.  He didn’t want anyone to know that he, Yue Katou…feared death.

 

Oh he had no fear of the afterlife.  He was on a one way ticket to hell, he was certain of that.  And when he got their he was going to spit right in that bastard Lucifer’s eye and kick him in the balls.  That is, if that bastard Uriel didn’t revive him again.  That was another ethereal being that he was going to have a long talking to when he finally died.  He still couldn’t believe the audacity of that damn angel, giving him this rotting corpse of a body. 

 

But yes…he feared death.  He liked being alive, in a real body.  Yeah sure, he did horrible things and worked with illegal drugs.  But he lived life like every day was his last.  It was an amazing thing, and he liked it that way.  He should more accurately say that he feared dying.  Dying was a horrible thing.  Death was the merciful end…at least until you reached the afterlife.  Dying however…

 

He still remembered when he died the first time, all to help Setsuna to defeat Enra-Ou.  Being that thing’s servant was quite possibly one of the best and worst things he ever did.  He didn’t particularly like being someone’s mind slave, so that didn’t sit well with him. 

 

But when he died…it felt like waiting for eternity in absolute nothing.  It was terrifying, an instant that stretched into forever, floating in what he was sure had been hell.  There was…nothing, absolutely nothing.  It was as though in that eternal instant, all of existence had been obliterated. 

 

He still had nightmares about it.

 

Now here he was, in a decaying body helping out Setsuna.  Thanks to Uriel…

 

Uriel.  That damned Angel of death, the one who gave him this new existence.  He sighed and relaxed against the couch he was currently lying on.  He wanted to hate the Archangel.  He wanted to hate him for giving him this new body, for yanking his soul from death and stuffing it in this slowly rotting body. 

 

But he couldn’t.  Katou never had the greatest of lives.  It was your typical story of abuse, drugs and hard living.  Only one person had ever loved him, the wretch who deserved the best seat in hell for the black mess that was his soul.  Even when he had tried to destroy that love, somehow she had managed to retain it.  He didn’t deserve love.  His father had made that very clear from the day he was born.  But people like Kira, Setsuna, and Uriel…

 

Uriel again.  The brooding archangel gave him new life and acted like, like a father to him.  That was something to get used to.  To Katou, a father was a bastard who made his life miserable and hated him.  But Uriel, he acted as though he actually cared about Katou’s well being.  Like a real father should…which he supposed in way, Uriel was his new father.  That was something he didn’t think he could ever get used to. 

 

Uriel cared.  Or at least he seemed to care.  Who knew what the archangel was thinking at times.  But he acted concerned for Katou, asking about him, checking in on him.  He cared.  He cared about Katou and was even guilty about his decaying body.  He was the father Katou’s should have been. 

 

Katou didn’t deserve it.  He wasn’t kidding himself.  He was a tainted soul.  He was bound for hell and all the torments that would come.  But…everything he understood about heaven and hell was being thrown out of the window with each passing day.  The rules were changing and who knew where he would end up?  Maybe he would end up in Heaven?

 

Katou laughed.  That would be the day, wouldn’t it?  Naw, he would pass on Heaven.  It would be boring anyway.  He’d much rather be in hell, with Uriel.  At least then he would have someone to talk to, someone who actually cared about the well being of his soul.  It was, nice.  It was nice to have someone care about him, like his sister did.  Lately he had a hard time telling who his friends were, and he liked having people he could count on, like Setsuna and Uriel. 

 

“Who would have thought, that an angel would care for a beat up, decaying nobody like me…”

 

He wondered how long it would be until his body completely rotted away.  It was going to happen.  There was no use kidding himself.  He was going to die, again, and this time he doubted Uriel would give him another body.  Or maybe he would, who knew?  Either way it was going to happen and there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.  And he was afraid.  He was afraid of that endless nothing.  He didn’t think he could go through it again. 

 

He curled up a bit on the couch.  He hated feeling this way.  He hated feeling afraid. It made him feel weak and pathetic.  That was why he turned to drugs in the first place.  He hated being made to feel this way by anyone.  His fingers itched for a pill bottle.  But for the first time, he found himself…not wanting to turn to the drugs that made him feel so numb and good.  He wanted to talk to someone.  Well, not just anyone…someone in particular.  He wanted to talk to Uriel. 

 

He sat up from the couch.  He didn’t care what he had to do, but he was going to talk to that troublesome angel and open up about this, at least a little bit.  He wasn’t the type to be all touchy feely, but damn it he wanted to talk to Uriel.  That was what fathers did…right?


End file.
